A Tale of Two Castles
by LeoEvans
Summary: Merlin and Morgan, destiny sets them apart but love brings them together. One night and everything changes. To protect the child, from Uther's wrath, he must be sent to a place where he will never be found, the future. Leaving a very confused Harry Potter. Set before OotP, Mergana.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Set just before OotP**

At number 4 privet drive, a Mr. Harry James potter was having a particularly bad summer, not that his summers were usually good, no this was just worse than usual. The nightmares he was having every night about Cedric's death were leaving Harry with very little sleep. He looked gaunt and ghostly, this only served to increase the Dursleys' comments about his freakishness, but as Harry only came out for meals (though he sparsely ate) he could avoid trouble.

Harry was desperate for news of the world he longed to return to. The letters sent to his friends were hardly ever replied to and when they were they left him more frustrated than before. Hedwig was his only company but even she was not there mostly, at night she flew off to stretch her wings and when she returned in the day she just slept.

The record hot summer made it no better. Alongside the nightmares, the heat made Harry toss and turn, he woke up early. The pale morning light gave the room a greyish tinge. He crept across the landing to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Harry crept in and closed the door behind him. He jumped when he looked in the mirror and saw another person in the room. Harry was forced to put his hand over his mouth to stop any sound from escaping but when he saw the person on the mirror do exactly the same he could not help but cry out a little.

As soon as Harry let out the sound he immediately froze. Next door he could hear uncle Vernon's snores, for precious few seconds it seemed like Vernon would wake but he merely grunted and laid still again.

With that little drama over Harry turned to the mirror and stared in it again. It was then that harry noticed that he could not see himself in the mirror, he turned around expecting to find a figure behind him but the only person in the room was himself.

It took Harry a couple of seconds to work out what that meant. The person in the mirror was himself.

**AN: Thanks for reading, sorry this was a short chapter, the others will be longer. Camelot will come in later chapters! Thank you to njchrispatrick for the suggestion. Please review! **

**Leo Evans**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was unsure of what to think. More than that, his mind was totally blank. He snapped out of it and then lent into the mirror to take a closer look at himself. The one thing that seemed to be the same was his black hair, but even that was different, instead of uncontrollably messy it was straight quite long and wavy. Well, at least one good thing came of this. His face was quite triangular with high, aristocratic cheek bones. His eyes were a deep, royal blue and he had a straight nose. He wasn't bad looking and he seemed to have grown an inch. Harry was now long and lanky, rather like Ron. After making this observation he realised that he was seeing perfectly and he did not have his glasses on! However, better still was fact that no lightning bolt scar marked his forehead.

This news suddenly gave Harry an avalanche of ideas. Without the scar, he didn't have to be Harry Potter. He could run away from Voldemort and lead a normal life. Harry quickly shook these thoughts out of his head. That was silly. He couldn't abandon his friends and Hogwarts. But a little voice in his head gave the unwanted words 'but they have abandoned you'. No, thought Harry, there has to be a reason for their silence. But there was still that voice in the back of his mind giving unwelcome thoughts.

Harry, looked on the mirror again and ran his hand through his hair. It was obvious he couldn't stay with the Dursleys. They would call the Police and Harry really didn't want to deal with them. So what to do? Well, first things first he needed to find out what on earth had happened to him.

Where to go in times of great stress and magical conditions; Diagon Ally!

(When later reflecting on this Harry would notice that it was definitely the most insensible thing to do and would categorically deny it had anything to do with a new range of broomsticks he had heard was coming out.)

Harry packed his trunk quietly, took Hedwig's cage (he knew she would knew where he was), opened the lock to the cupboard where his school stuff was being kept (Harry made a mental note to thank Fred and George later, lock picking was really useful) and finally stole a little bit of food from the kitchen, this whole face-changing thing had given him an appetite.

When Harry arrived in Diagon Alley, it was bustling as every with wizarding life. He felt like he was eleven again. Every time he entered Diagon Ally, it was like that, the excitement felt new, refreshingly so.

Harry decided to take a room at the Leaky Cauldron. The air was thick but Harry didn't mind one bit. For some reason taking on a new face was doing very well for Harry. No one was staring at him, he was just part of the crowd.

He shoved his way through the wizards and witches having a drink and made it up to the bar where Tom was sitting, "Could I have a room please?"

Harry had got a nice room, overlooking Diagon Ally. When he settled in the room, he wasn't quite sure of what to do with himself. Where to look for answers? A voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione's said 'Books!'.

So, later that day Harry found himself scouring through Books in a dusty corner of Flourish and Blotts. This alone had exterminating the childish excitement of that morning. He hated looking through books, it wasn't that he didn't like reading, no he quite enjoyed actually but he felt as if he had done enough for a lifetime (well apparently not) at the tri-wizard tournament.

Then a page jumped out at him _'… long term appearance changing glamours or potions have proven to be impossible, the longest lasting 1 month. Extensive research was done in the 17__th__ century by various wizards and witches, for reasons such as trying to hide illegitimate children and …'_

Harry felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. Was he not the child of Lily or James Potter? Was he not the child of both of them? Had he been living a lie?

Suddenly everything just became too much for him, Voldemort's return, Cedric's death, his friends' silence, now this? Something inside Harry cracked. That was it. Fuck Voldemort, fuck everything, he was leaving the wizarding world and never coming back.

He quickly left Flourish and Blotts and was slightly surprised to see that it was just dark and everything was lit up and still Diagon ally was heaving. He stormed towards Gringotts leaving several unfortunate bystanders to leap out of his path.

Once inside Gringotts he was about to make his way to one of the many Goblins working away at a desk when an expertly polished brass plaque caught his eye.

It had an arrow pointing towards a wooden with a brass knob. It read '_Inheritance and blood tests' _Harry immediately changed direction towards the door. He opened it to see a sour faced Goblins scratching away at a piece of parchment.

'Hello my name is Ragnar. How may I assist you?" said the Goblin curtly without even lifting his eyes off his work.

'Uhh… I would like a blood test' said Harry 'Please.' He added.

'It will cost five galleons' replied the Goblin

'Okay, can you withdraw that from the Potter vault?' Harry replied, holding out his vault key, which he had brought along with him.

Ragnar took, examined it for a couple of seconds, looked at Harry suspiciously before saying 'Of course. This way Mr. Potter.'

Ragnar escorted them through a door behind his desk. It lead to a small room with a table two and two chairs. On the table was a blank piece of parchment and an ornate knife. Harry gulped slightly.

Ragnar sat down and indicated Harry should do the same, 'now Mr. Potter please put some blood onto the parchment. A drop will suffice.'

Harry looked a little green when he cut his finger over the parchment. As soon as the crimson liquid touched the parchment it immediately started to form words…

**About 1000 years before** **in Camelot**

Morgana had been going about the castle on her usually duties when she was abruptly stopped. A boy, of roughly the same age as her, had just walked into her.

'Sorry' said the boy before looking up at her and then quickly adding 'My lady' as he saw who she was. Their eyes connected for the briefest moment, blue to blue before the boy ran off in the other direction, leaving behind a dazed Morgana.

That evening she questioned Gwen about him.

'Gwen, who is that boy with black hair and blue eyes, quite tall, I've never seen him before.'

'He's Gaius's new assistant, Merlin.' Answered Gwen as she was making the bed.

'Ahh.'

Morgana fell asleep with her head with thoughts of a clumsy, blue-eyed boy.

A couple of days later she was shocked as Uther announced that Merlin would be Arthur's manservant. She would be seeing him around much more, she couldn't help but help feel a little elated at the thought. Again their eyes met fleetingly.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and Merlin just kept growing on her, his little jokes, his clumsiness, his… his, well Merlinness, there was no other word for it. He made her laugh and feel like she had never felt before.

Before long they started meeting in little alcoves at the all times, when they wouldn't be seen. Morgana always watched whenever Merlin and Arthur went off on their adventures and would always worry that a only one horse would return or worse no horses.

One time Morgana and Merlin met in the dead of night, it was after one of many numerous feasts and they both had a little too much to drink and one thing lead to another.

Merlin and Morgana couldn't look at each other for the next few weeks. One Morning Morgana was getting dressed onto her favourite green dress and was Gwen was doing up the back when she said 'My Lady, it won't go any further.'

It was true the dress was uncomfortably small, smaller than usual 'What? Try a little harder Gwen.'

'It just won't move.' Replied Gwen.

'Oh okay. Just leave me in my chambers while I find another dress.'

'As you wish' Gwen said undoing the laces before leaving. The dress fell of Morgana and she looked down at herself. Her belly was ever so slightly swollen as were her breasts.

Oh no. Oh no no no no. She knew the signs. That night with Merlin. For the first time Morgana swore 'Shit.'

A few days later she went to see the druids where she was happily united with Mordred. Unbeknownst to Merlin magic was not the only reason Morgana came here, she was going to have her baby here and send it far, far away. She could not imagine what Uther would do if he found her child.

A baby's cries penetrated the cool night air. A small bundle was handed to Morgana. As soon as the baby was in her arms he stopped crying.

'Oh look at you my beautiful baby boy. Know that wherever you go I will always be in your heart.' She told the little baby, who opened his eyes and looked up at her with beautiful blue eyes that screamed Merlin.

She took a second before saying 'My baby boy, my Alistair.'

She then looked at the druid beside her and said 'He will never be safe with me or anywhere. I need you to take him somewhere, a place where he can grow up happily, I have put a lot of though into this and… and' Morgana broke down into tears knowing she would never see this beautiful baby again. Her beautiful baby.

When Morgana returned to Camelot she was much more subdued than usually, it was many months before she was herself again but every night she fell asleep dreaming of a little baby boy.

Months later Merlin was almost in tears as he thought of what he had to do. 'Here have some water before I drink it all.'

Morgana smiled at him, taking a little break from tearing the cloth. 'Thank you Merlin.' He looked away. Slowly he could hear her breathing become constricted and when she started choking he looked around and saw a face full of confusion and then betrayal and it broke his heart in two.

He sat down beside her and whispered in her ear repeatedly 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

A year passes and they finally find Morgana but Merlin knows she is not the same Morgana, nor will she ever be.

**AN: Thank you so much for my two lovely reviewers. I named Harry Alistar as I thought it kind of fitting as it means 'defender of mankind'. Sorry for it being so late. Please Review!**

**Leo Evans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers, you have no idea how happy it makes me feel to read you reviews.**

**Teekalin**

**The Polix**

**Anon – Yep, your totally right.**

**4Eirlys – it is Mergana but they're both quite clever people so they know they can't sleep together all the time because they know that someone will find out.**

**JanusGodOfPossibilities – You'll have to wait and find out **

**A druid's camp near Camelot**

A druid healer was trying to comfort a baby that was wailing into the night. The healer had birthed this babe and she knew that nothing she could do would calm him. He cried for his mother who had left that day. Every time he was in his mother's arms the boy, Alistair would just be so calm and wouldn't make a sound but when he was taken from her it was a whole different story altogether.

The healer sighed, she would do her best. The babe wouldn't stay here long, right now the elders were discussing the little boy's fate at this very moment.

'It is obvious that the boy cannot stay here. He must go and never be found again. His very existence threatens the prophecy, Emery's destiny and Albion. This we are all agreed on?'

A murmur of assent swept through the gathering of a dozen druids.

'Now we know he needs to go but where can he go where he will not be recognised or found?'

There was silence before a very withered druid with a weathered face spoke, 'A glamour for his appearance perhaps?'

'Yes perhaps. While between us, we may be able to produce a strong enough glamour that could last at least decades, there is the very likely possibility he may encounter sorcerers, who could remove it.'

The other druid spoke up again 'Well then there is only one solution. A magic that no-one could reverse "Astýre ús þanonweard. Gebiede ic þone feorhberend þære ealdaþ æ."'

There was an outbreak of muttering and whispering.

The first druid spoke again. 'That is a very drastic measure-'

The older one interrupted him '-and this is a drastic time. This boy could change the fate of Albion. We cannot allow this to happen.'

'Very well. Are there any objections?'

Silence.

'Fetch the child then'.

No one spoke until the healer came back with the child.

They did the glamour first. The child, 'Alistair', was placed on the ground and the druids formed a circle around him.

They started to chant '**Nu bebiede ic þe þæt þu lætest þine flæsc sclice gelic nysse.' **

The babe's face started to change its jaw became more square. His once beautiful sapphire eyes to a green colour. He also became a little smaller. The overall effect was much more significant than the individual.

'**Astýre ús þanonweard. Gebiede ic þone feorhberend þære ealdaþ æ'** they chanted again.

A gust of wind swept through the gathering like a summer breeze. The wind had come from nowhere and left as abruptly as it had started. When the wind left it took with it, the child.

All the druids looked sombre. 'It is done.'

'For now. A spell this powerful cannot possibly stay in place forever. One day he will return.'

**Present day Gringots**

The blood formed the word

'_Name: Alistair Ambrosius_

_Mother: Morgana Pendragon_

_Father: Merlin Ambrosius'_

'WHAT!?'

'If you could please refrain from shouting Mr. Potter, we would be most gratified' said the goblin, seemingly unfazed.

'but… but it's impossible, I mean, how can Merlin be my father?'

Suddenly a mad smile came onto Harry's face and he started laughing hysterically 'Merlin is my dad. Merlin is father, my papa, my…' and just like that he fainted.

When he woke he was still in the room but there was another Goblin in the room. Harry recognised him. 'Griphook'

'Mr. Potter, I am your account's manager. When you were 2 days old you were adopted by the Potters. It was a swift transaction and you were made the official made Potter heir four hours afterwards. The actual conditions of your birth were unknown, the Potters didn't know themselves.'

Harry sat up a little straighter. 'Thank-you, if I may have a bit of air.'

The Goblins opened the door and let harry pass out the door. He rushed out the doors, out of Gringots and onto the streets. He went to his room in leaky cauldron. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and started writing

'Dear Ron and Hermione,

I just went to Gringots. I'm not Harry Potter. I never was, my parents aren't Lily and James Potter. My real parents ar-' at that moment there was a gust of wind and the quill dropped. There was no one is the room.

**Three days later**

'He isn't here Moody' said a tired voice

'What you mean, he has to be here.' Said a gruff one.

'He's not.' Said a pink-haired young woman, 'None of his stuff here.'

'Merlin damn it. He's run away.'

That sentence lead to a mad chase to find the-boy-who-lived. All order members were sent out to search for Harry Potter. The relatives said that he had disappeared without a trace but a room in the leaky cauldron was rented out the day Harry 'disappeared'. From there the order members easily gained access and realised that Harry was renting out the room, however there were two mysteries, the first being how did Harry get a glamour without alerting the ministry of magic, with which he was already in trouble with. There were various possibilities as to how this came about all unlikely but still possible. The other mystery was a true mystery. How did Harry disappear without a trace and apparently while mid-letter, a letter that claimed that James and Lily weren't his parents.

So the real question was this did Harry go of his own free will or was he forced?

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, it's mainly to explain things. Thank you to all my followers and favouriters. Please review constructive criticisms are welcomed. **


End file.
